Dauntless
by MissSparrow101
Summary: 'You look much younger than 19,' he said walking even closer. I took a few steps back. 'I am not lying,' I told him. He chuckled. 'I know,' he said, throwing my wallet on the bed beside me. I watched it fall before he cornered me into the wall. He had seen my driver's license, he knew my full name, my address, everything he needed to know. 'Undress.'
1. Chapter 1

In a life where Bane has finally wiped Gotham away, a life where there is no Talia, and in a life where he has no other obligations or duties anymore. That is where this story is written. Enjoy. Bane/OC

 **Dauntless**

 _Prologue._

 _My life had mostly existed out of school and my family. I was no ordinary child. Not extra smart, or particularly beautiful. My younger years had gone by in a happy blur, in a family that loved and supported me. Then, when I attended high school, I found out that the world was a little harder than I had always thought. People could be cruel, could be mean. Girls would be made so insecure they developed eating disorders or even self harm. Boys who hang out with the girls too much would be called gay and be bullied. I hated these years. It was then, in those few years, I lost myself in books and movies. I no longer participated in school parties, or hanging out at the mall things. No sleep overs, no birthday parties at friends' houses. Just me and myself. I would just attend school, go home and then life in my own little bubble. I was happy, or at least I thought I was. Until I met him. Until he took me and my world completely turned around…_

 **Chapter 1.**

Walking around town I pulled my bag a little higher on my shoulders and watched into the stores I passed. I liked shopping, but not in the summer vacation with everyone I knew from school around. I avoided the mall and went for the larger clothing store my colleague students avoided. It was called 'Brands' but the store had clearly seen better days. The windows were dirty and even the show case was empty. I decided to take my chances as I saw no other people in the store.

I only needed a new pair of jeans, maybe some shorts as the weather was getting hotter each passing day. I slowly walked passed the racks and watched the simple jeans that hung there. Good enough for me. I searched for my seize and even found a few pair of shorts I would try on.

If I had paid a little more attention to my surroundings I would have registered that I was still the only person in this store. I sighed when I decided I had to enough to go and try something on, before I would decide to buy some of it or not. I looked around, turned, but could not see where the fitting rooms where. I walked a little through the store, only now finding it odd there was nobody here. Not even staff.

I walked up to the counter and wanted to ask there what was going on before I heard the most odd sound ever. Metal breathing. Surely that could not be true. It had to be something else, like a leak in a pipe or something. I looked around, feeling so out of place. Maybe I should leave.

I dropped the clothes on the counter and decided I could better get over myself and just go to the mall, like normal people did when I saw two men close the doors of the shop, now walking my way. I swallowed. However I could not think why they would want to cause me any harm, it felt weird, unsafe. I noticed both of them where bigger than normal people, more muscular too. I grabbed my bag a little closer and searched for my phone, in case I needed it.

Both of the men walked slowly, like they weren't in any hurry to reach me. I watched to my side and saw a pair of stairs that seemed to call for me. I took a deep breath and saw how the men started walking a little faster when I turned for the stairs.

I found it hard to believe they would not harm me, even though I had done nothing wrong. I almost ran the stairs, my loud footsteps envelop the metal breathing I had heard before. Only when I reached to top of the stairs and I watched around and stilled I heard it again. This time I knew I was right though. I saw a man standing before me, a very large, broad, enormous man who turned to face me. I thought of screaming, but my voice was gone.

'Good afternoon, are you enjoying the view miss?' His voice sounded even deeper than I had ever heard on TV. Of course I knew who this man was. I could not find it in myself to answer him. I thought about leaving this instant when I heard the two men enter behind me. His dark eyes held mine closely, but eventually they watched behind me.

'I thought I ordered to close the doors when I was in here. Wasn't I clear enough?'

'She had already walked inside, we thought of waiting until she left, but she didn't sir.' My eyes were glued to the mask he wore, scaring me even more. It was Bane right before me, the Bane who had wiped Gotham away completely. Also the man who had disappeared after.

'So it seemed the better option to let her enter here, and seal her own fate.' Those words made me freeze from the inside. What was going on in here?

I watched behind me, seeing the men behind me were at loss for words and simply stared at each other. For a second I thought of begging. Begging to let me go, or begging for him not to kill me. But would it help? I knew this man's reputation and he didn't do mercy. I was screwed anyway. I let my eyes watched him some more, eventually meeting his eyes. He was eyeing me too, I noticed.

'Your name.' He ordered. I swallowed.

'Anna-' I softly said, not sure if I should tell him my surname too. He impatiently waited. So I quickly added. 'Anna Helms.' He nodded and sighed before he seated himself on a stool beside him, motioning for me to come closer.

'You know who I am, right Anna?' he asked me. I brought my arms to hug my form, my phone still in my hand. I didn't dare to touch it more, but I also didn't dare to place it in my bag. I nodded.

'I can't let you leave now.' I nodded again. I knew he would not let me go. He would kill me.

His eyes studied me closely, as if he didn't understood why I wasn't begging or crying. He then cocked his head to the side.

'Do you fear death Anna.' It didn't even sounded like a question. I shook my head, what surprised him.

'Really, that is convenient then, for your life will end here, today.' His words were cold, deep and harsh, still I didn't flinch. I simply accepted. He moved to stand, but stilled when there was a soft "Hello" from down the stairs. The men behind me froze, as Bane.

'Go," he told them, while he watched me closely. I brought my hands down, dropping my bag to the floor.

'How old are you?' he then asked me, his voice now less loud. I watched away from his staring eyes.

'19.' A soft hiss escaped his mask, while he now stood and walked closer to me.

'That is young for a woman who says she does not fear death.' I made the mistake to watch him in the eye, just when the other men returned. I turned sideways and saw they had a girl by the arms, a girl I did not know, but seemed younger than me.

'I reckon it time to leave since you two can't even properly secure a store like this. Tie them and place them in the van, we're leaving.' I could not even register what was happening, I had tried to prepare myself for a painful death, and now it was turned in kidnapping.

I was roughly grabbed from behind, what made me drop my phone in the process. I saw Bane watch me when I was tied and a sack was shoved upon my head.

The hours that followed where a big blur. I was placed in a van, or car, that moved pretty fast. I could hear the other girl crying, but had no words to soothe her. I was panicking myself.

When the vehicle suddenly stopped I was thrown to the side of the wall I had not been leaning on and bruised my arm. I shrieked and continued to lean against the wall when I heard the doors being opened.

'Inside Barsad.' I heard. I braced myself for manhandling, but this time I was more gently pulled from the vehicle. A man had a strong grip on my arms, yet not painfully so. He guided me and kept me from falling before he gently, but surely placed me on a chair. I wondered if he would kill me now, but no harm came. I heard some footsteps and then the crying from the other girl when she was brought beside me. I was still thinking and preparing about a sudden death when the sack that was over my had was removed suddenly.

'Well ladies, since you both are here in my home, let's have a proper introduction, shall we?' The voice of Bane asked, although this time I missed his mask. I had to get used to the blinding light and did my best to blink and watch the man who stood before us. He was huge, without a doubt. He placed a chair before us and sat down, watching from me to the girl next to me. I swallowed and fought my tears.

'My men made the mistake to not properly close the store, what brought me you two.' I watched beside me and again saw the girl, who could be no more than 16 or so. She was, despite her tears, quite pretty. Her skin was darker than mine, her body a little bigger. She could have looked even beautiful when not being scared to death, I reckoned.

'Please don't kill me,' she cried. I watched her say the words before I felt Bane's eyes upon me. I could now watch him clearly, my eyes had gotten used to the daylight.

'Anna Helms, the girl that does not fear death.' I kept looking him in his eyes, not sure what he wanted from me.

'I will keep you both, for now.' Those words frightened me more than I would have thought. He let us live, but why?

'I- I want to go home,' the girl cried. I noticed how Bane did not break his eye contact with me, even though the girls cries where pretty loud.

'Bring her upstairs,' he ordered the man he had earlier called Barsad. The girl cried even harder when she was removed from the room. Bane didn't even blink.

'You are more terrified then you are letting on.' He simply stated. I nodded, tears finally leaking from my eyes.

'Good.' I swallowed as I watched how he took my phone from his pocket and broke the thing in two.

'I will enjoy the company you will provide. But make no mistake. I can easily end your life, any day.' I already hated him more than I had ever hated someone before. He would just play with my life, like it was nothing at all.

'Bring her to my room.' He ordered another men, who pulled me from the chair and pushed me from the room. I didn't even had time to look around but was shoved inside a room. There was a bed, a closet and two nightstands, that was it. A large window showed some trees outside, but no more. I had only turned around when I saw Bane enter and close the door behind him. He stretched himself and then watched me like I was his prey. I shuddered pulling on the rope that held my wrists together.

'You look much younger than 19,' he said walking even closer. I took a few steps back.

'I am not lying,' I told him. He chuckled.

'I know,' he said, throwing my wallet on the bed beside me. I watched it fall before he cornered me into the wall. He had seen my driver's license, he knew my full name, my address, everything he needed to know.

'Undress.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I stared at him. Undress? Was he going to rape me? More tears joined the ones already on my cheeks.

I then moved my hands up, showing him I was still tied and could not even undress myself if I wanted too. Not that I did. He slowly advanced on me, until my back was against the wall, his enormous body right before mine.

He took my hands in his and with a single motion he sliced the rope that had bound my wrists together.

'I won't ask again.' His voice alone was terrifying enough, but the thing he was ordering me to do was even worse. He would rape me. Maybe even kill me afterwards.

I swallowed and then locked eyes with him, not sure if I was tough enough to do as he asked of me. Did I dare to refuse? I took a step aside and made sure there was some space between us before I slowly pulled my shirt over my head. I saw he was curiously watching my every move.

I let the material of my shirt fall through my fingers, right next to me on the floor. I was now in my bra and jeans, shivering while I felt not cold at all.

'I don't have all night.' The words sounded harsh and frightened me. I swallowed again before I slowly brought my hands towards the zipper of my jeans an slowly undid them. The button followed and before I knew it I stood in my underwear before this huge man that would not look away from my body, not even for a second.

He licked his lips once before he suddenly moved and walked up to me. He placed his hands on the straps of my bra and slowly pulled them down. He seemed an expert, unclasping my bra within seconds, letting the piece of underwear fall to the floor.

The only thing that clothed me right now was my flimsy slip. I shuddered thinking about that fact.

'You are absolutely terrified,' he stated, his hands moving over my breasts until they reached the edge of my slip. I closed my eyes and felt how tears rolled down my cheeks. I then nodded.

'As you should be,' he added, before he pulled the material down and fully exposed me. I balled my hands into fists, praying he would just get everything over with. I didn't have the balls to fight him, I knew he would win anyway.

'Did someone send you in the store today?' he then asked, sending me completely off guard. I opened my eyes and sought his, watching him with question written all over my eyes. What was he talking about?

'You'd better answer me when I ask you something, I am not a patient man, Anna.' I swallowed and then quickly shook my head.

'I was just shopping, I- Nobody send me anywhere,' I hammered, looking away when I felt his fingers roam my belly.

'Why where you shopping in that store, why, when there is a complete mall just a few streets away,' he asked. He let his hands moved over my breasts, kneading them more softly then I would have expected.

I had to take a deep breath, trying to keep myself calm, before I answered.

'I – I don't like the mall. It's- not the place for me,' I added. I closed my eyes when his fingers lightly traced my nipples.

'Why would a young girl like yourself not like such a place?'

I felt his hands leaving my body, what made me open my eyes. He had taken a step back and now watched my body from a little distance. I noticed his approving look. I crossed my hands before my chest, trying to make myself feel a little better.

'I am not one of those popular schoolgirls. I just- I like other clothes and stuff. A quieter place to shop. Is that wrong?' I asked. I noticed how my question made him light up. He chuckled.

'The only thing wrong is that you walked into me, Anna. And with that you sealed your own fate.' I felt my heart sink. I had nothing left to loose anymore. He would kill me after he had raped me, I was sure of that.

'Why? I have done nothing to you. I have no idea where I am right now and who would believe a stupid young girl when she claims to have seen you in a store?'

He cocked his head to the side, his eyes roaming my body before he locked eyes with me again.

'I don't take risks, not when the people risking it are so unimportant to me.' Those words didn't hurt, not even a bit. Only the realization I would die today did.

'I'd rather had you just murdered me then. Why humiliating me like this. I have not done anything to wrong you,' I said, tears still leaking from my eyes, but my voice clear. He seemed amused by my back talking. He took a step closer and watched me straight in the eye.

'I am no murderer, miss Helms, I can assure you, but I do need to keep myself away from the authorities. My point in this is not to humiliate you. But I will search you for any sign of lies from your side.' I blinked twice. What was he talking about.

'I – I don't understand-' he took my hands in his and placed me against the wall.

'I will search you for any tracking devices. You have one chance to tell me where they are placed.' I shuddered and panicked.

'I swear I don't have anything on me. Where would I-' it daunted me he would search me, completely.

'You've had your chance,' he said, before he let his hands firmly move over every inch of my arms and upper body. He lifted my hair and even made me opened my mouth to check my teeth. When he found nothing one of his legs suddenly was between mine, pulling them apart.

'Please don't,' I pleaded. He ignored me. His hands wondered over my lower body. He made me open my legs even wider before I felt his fingers touching my most private area. With force he inserted a finger inside and made me wince.

'Very tight you are,' he whispered into my ear before he moved it around. I closed my eyes and bit my lip. I would not make a sound. I would endure this until he was done with me. I could do this. I was strong. I needed to be strong.

As quickly as he had moved his fingers inside of me, he removed them and took a step back from me.

'You spoke the truth,' he simply stated, watching me clutch my arms around myself.

'I am no spy or something. I'm not,' I softly said. He nodded.

'That's good. You've earned yourself another day to live.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

I had no clue how long I was alone in that bedroom. I sat on the bed, clutching my clothes to my body and overthinking what had just happened.

Bane had left me after his search on my body for any devices I could be wearing. Of course he had found nothing. I wondered if he was searching the other girl too, and how she would react to such a thing. Would he treat her like he had been treating me? I forced myself to stand, stop shivering and dress myself. Maybe he would be back. Maybe he would rape me after all. I did not know and I was planning to make myself as unattractive as possible. Maybe my tears had been enough.

It took hours and hours before I believed he would not be back. Not this night. I watched the moon rise and the stars shine high in the sky, not daring to go to sleep, just in case he would return. I made myself sit by the window, staring into the darkness.

I noticed I was sometimes falling asleep, only to quickly sit up straight when I woke. When it was starting to get light outside I stood and walked around the room, my fear of being killed growing stronger and stronger. Why had he not already killed me. Why make me wait for it? What had I done to deserve this?

It was knocking on the door that made me jump. I stilled and watched how someone I had not seen before entered with a small tray of food. He watched me before he walked over towards the bedside and placed the tray down on the table. He was smaller than Bane, but also very lean and muscular. He had a black beard and his eyes seemed to look straight through me.

'You should eat something. Bane will visit you later on the day.' I nodded and watched the man leave. I heard him lock the door. I did not recall him unlock it before entering the room. Had I kept myself in this room all night when I could have left?

I slowly approached the food and saw there was an boiled egg and some bread. Not a bad breakfast. I ate the egg and left the bread. I felt a little nauseous thinking about Bane and him visiting me later. What was he planning to do to me?

There was not much to see outside, but still I stared at the trees moving in the wind. It calmed me, soothed me in a way. I did not even flinch when I heard someone unlocking the door.

'Well, good afternoon Anna,' came the voice of Bane. I turned and froze to my spot. He was again dressed in cargo pants and seemed even bigger and broader than the day before. I also noticed he had a plate with some food on it, some very good smelling food. He still was not wearing the mask.

'Barsad told me you have not yet eaten lunch, so I brought something for you.' He outstretched his hand and reached me the plate. Even though it smelled divine, I could not help but wonder why he would be nice to me and feed me, if he was going to kill me later.

'Why?' I asked. He cocked his head to the side.

"Why what, Anna?' he asked me. I swallowed.

'Why are you bringing me food.' I took a deep breath, not sure if I was allowed to ask questions at all. Bane grinned and walked over towards the tray from this morning, placing the plate on it.

'I am not the monster people make me out to be. I won't starve my guests. I don't see the point in that.' I huffed at the words guests. He watched me with amusement written in his eyes.

'You don't agree?' he asked. I mentally slapped myself.

'My opinion does not matter,' I softly said hoping I had not angered him.

'You do think I am a monster?' he asked. He sat down on the bed and watched me curiously.

I shook my head quickly.

'Never said that, 'I said.

I saw him grin again before he spoke.

'I have decided what I will do with you and the other girl.' He waited for a few seconds before he continued, a serious tone in his words.

'I have no plans for this city, not like I had for Gotham. But the authorities are making living on this planet very hard for me. You and her will be my guests until I get what I want from them. Then I will set you free.' I had to let his words sink in. Then I decided he was again playing with me.

'Liar,' I softly said. I suddenly had all of his attention as he stared at me.

'What did you say?' he asked. I swallowed but feeling angry made me feel stronger.

'You keep threatening me and suddenly I am your guest and you will set me free. How do you expect me to believe that?' I asked astonished by my own boldness. He grinned again and stood, walking over towards me.

'I thought there was a spark in you. Last night you failed to light it, but I can see it clearly now.' I placed my arms around my chest, suddenly feeling naked even though I was fully dressed. He stood straight before me, looking me in my eyes. His big body entirely shutting out the rest of the room.

'You will stay here, until I tell you, you may leave. No killing you, no murdering you. That is if you don't try to leave.'

I had no clue what he expected me to say so I remained silent and watched him. He brought a hand towards my face, gently stroking my cheek.

'The word guest means you are here to stay for a while. And a guest is allowed to move around the house. I am surprised you stayed inside this room all night, I had expected you to leave. But it is a good sign, in my opinion.' My eyes grew wide at his words.

'You will join me in the kitchen for 3 meals a day. You will not attempt any escapes. Those are the only rules.' His eyes stared hard into mine, freezing me completely.

'I expect you in the kitchen for dinner this evening, if not there will be consequences.' With those words he took a step back and with one last look at me he turned and left the room.

What had just happened here?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

By the time evening came, the lunch Bane had brought me had grown cold. I knew that because when I finally allowed myself to try it, it was cold as ice. I was still debating whether I would go and leave this room, or not. It felt like a trap, like he was waiting for me outside this very room to just backhand me back inside.

He had said nothing about not hurting me. He had simply not mentioned it at all. The only other room I had tried was the bathroom, which I could enter from this bedroom.

I was curious about Bane's motives and if the other girl was still around. I knew there was only one way to find out, but I could not bring myself to leave the room. I was scared.

When I heard footsteps in the hallway I froze and watched the door as if it would ignite any moment now. To my surprise there was a knocking on the door. And even when I didn't responded, the door remained closed.

'Anna?' came the voice of the men with the black beard I had seen this afternoon. I swallowed but kept quiet. What did he want from me?

"Anna, I am coming in.' At those words the door opened and the man entered, his eyes scanning the room until he saw me standing in the dark, by the window.

'Dinner is ready, we are waiting for you,' he said. He seemed not unfriendly at all. But his appearance frightened me nonetheless.

'I am not hungry.' My words sounded very soft comparing to his words, but I saw he had heard my words.

'We still want you to join us Anna,' he said patiently like he dealt with situations like this all the time.

'I am not feeling well,' I lied. I saw his mouth turn into a grin.

'You don't want me to hoist you over my shoulder, right?' he mocked before he opened the door wide and motioned for me to come. I still stood frozen.

'You are only making this harder on yourself girl, come and eat, then you can return to your room.' I thought his words over before I moved a few steps and saw how he walked out of the room, waiting for me to join him.

I waited for a second, not sure what to do. Would the other girl be there too?

My curiosity ruled my fears as I slowly but surely left my bedroom and followed the man outside. My bedroom seemed to be attached to a large hallway, which let to a living area, with a fireplace, 3 large sofa's and an enormous TV. I kept my distance, but followed the man through the living area until we reached a kitchen, where Bane sat at the table. I saw the other girl sitting across him at the table, her hair tied into a messy bun. The man who had collected me stopped and pulled the chair next to the girl out for me, waiting until I sat down. I took my time, but complied.

'Good evening Anna,' came Bane's deep voice. I only nodded and made sure to keep my eyes adverted. I heard another chair move and now was sure both men were seated before us.

'You two must be hungry,' the man next to Bane said, only now pulling my attention to the food before is. I shook my head, and watched beside me. The girl was shivering, her eyes red from crying, but she managed to nod.

'Good girl, here you go,' the man said, filing her plate with some potatoes and beans. I watched, until he reached for my plate.

'I'm really not hungry,' I said, this time meeting the man's eyes. He narrowed his eyes and despite my words filled my plate, although with a little less food then he had given the girl next to me.

'Eat.' I shoved the food around on my plate, too nervous to eat and too scared to watch the men in their eyes. What was the purpose of us living here? If they would only keep us for some kind of ransom they could just feed us in our rooms, right?

'Anna, eat,' came Bane's voice all of a sudden, waking me from my thoughts. The sudden words coming from him made me look up and meet his eyes.

'I will not have a sick guest in my house.' I huffed, realizing to late I was sitting close towards my kidnappers and they could hear me.

'Sophie, Anna here is very doubtful about our motives and our promises towards you. What do you think?' His words sounded truthful, but I knew he was up to something. What had he told the poor girl? Had he threatened her?

Sophie, as the girls named seemed to be, did not dare to meet his eyes and simply stared before her.

'I- I don't know,' she stammered. The man next to Bane shook his head.

'Two scared little girls, one even to scared to eat, the other too scared to look us in the eye.' The silence that followed made me watch them again, even lock eyes.

'I don't believe you are one to be easily intimidated, miss Helms. But maybe I did startle you yesterday and for that I apologize, even though it was necessary from my part at the time.' My eyes grew wider, was he truly apologizing to me?

I could not help but stare at him. He stared straight back into my eyes, his gaze tearing right through me.

'There are a few rules for you two. You are our guests, not our prisoners, that means you are to freely roam this house, as long as you stay inside. There will be punishments when you attempt to escape. There will be three meals a day, which you both will attend every day, no exceptions. Is that clear?' Bane asked. I saw Sophie nod, but I answered with a small yes.

'Very good. For tonight you two are dismissed. You may go back to your rooms, or remain here or in the other rooms. Suit yourself.' He did not have to mention that twice. I quickly stood and turned, leaving the table and removing myself away from them. I heard the other girl followed me, while the 2 men talked softly. I planned to just go back to my room, but halfway there I noticed the enormous bookcases and the big amount of books that were place in the racks.

'Don't stop!' Sophie said softly, almost crashing into me when I suddenly stopped walking.

I didn't answer her staring eyes, instead I walked past the shelves, reading the titles. It was not long before I heard heave footsteps approach and Sophie quickly left me.

'Are you a fan of reading Anna?' Bane asked me. I swallowed and nodded, watching him for a second before I brought my gaze back towards the books. I heard him come even closer.

'Perhaps you'd like to read a few while you are here?' he continued.

'No it's fine I-' before I could protest he pulled a large book from one of the top shelves, handing it to me.

'This one is very underappreciated, yet so enthralling.' The book was heavy in my hands, yet brought me some comfort. How could such old and simple things bring such solace?

'Go and read, sleep. I expect you at breakfast tomorrow morning miss Helms.' I nodded and muttered a soft thanks for the book he lend me and then I left for my room.

What was happening here?


End file.
